My Signs Misread
by Imperfectly Yours
Summary: Kagome always thought Inuyasha was the one boy that would make her life complete. Turns out he wasn’t. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**My Signs Misread  
By Imperfectly-Yours**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I just use the characters to fulfill my own sinister desires.

**Summary:** Kagome always thought Inuyasha was the one boy that would make her life complete. Turns out he wasn't.

**Neglected Author's Notes:** Please enjoy. Reviews can make a writer's day – why not make mine? :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kagome was never good with signs. Except for stop signs, she did in fact know the purpose of its name. And signs in math, even she could tell addition from subtraction, well, most of the time.

But the important signs in life, the ones that told her where to go, who to be, and _especially_, who to be with – she probably didn't even know they existed. So many times before they had flown past her and rustled her hair, and she only thought it was the breeze.

And so, when another set of signs crept into her life, it was no surprise she paid no attention to them at all –-----

–----- "I sense something up ahead." Kagome announced loudly.

There was a stir in the trees that surrounded the path.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo turned to her. "You do?" Surprise was etched in their face. Normally Miroku or Inuyasha we're the first to sense trouble in their adventures.

"A jewel shard, Kagome?" Sango asked, but Kagome nodded no quickly, the small bottle that contained only two shards bobbing from around her neck.

Inuyasha, who was walking slightly ahead with the Tetsuiga sheathed on his back, stopped as well.

"Yes, there is something up ahead. In those trees." He commented, nodding at the dense patch of trees not too far ahead of them, from which a flock of black birds took flight, noisily.

And as quick as the breath of wind, the stirring of the trees, the cries of birds, was gone. All sounds seemed to disappear; not even the grass swayed beneath their feet.

The small party seemed to clench up, rigid and tense. Fingers slightly twitched towards trusted weapons, eyes peered around nervously. They all sensed it now; danger was pungent and strong in the air like miasma.

"An ambush?" Sango asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha, who had taken Tetsuiga from its sheath and wielded it with both hands, answered much louder. "No, whoever or whatever it is ain't hiding. It wants to be found."

The small party stood still for a few more moments, just waiting, though half of them believed it was nothing at all –

There was a loud crack in the forests beyond. The tops of trees were shaking violently as more cracks followed, trees being uprooted like weeds and snapped like toothpicks. The earth trembled below feet and leaves fluttered like feathers throughout the sky.

Kilala growled and then flared; Kagome reached to the ground and grabbed her bow and bundle of arrows; Sango held her boomerang at ready; Miroku held his staff out before him, his eyes closed and mouth mumbling prayers; Inuyasha at the lead, the Tetsuiga sharp and gleaming in the sun, thirsty for blood.

(And Shippo was hiding, of course.)

Trees continued to fall, and through the clearing of the falling trees a large brown figure could be seen. Sounds of crunching became louder, and louder, and louder, and louder…

…And then it became completely silent once more…

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, the swiping of a paw, the upturning of a tree, and a large two-headed brown bear stood in their path, the two heads snapping violently at each other.

Kagome almost growled as loud as the bear in frustration. Another battle is not what she needed, especially since she had planned to return home the next morning. More scars and bruises would give her mother just enough reason to prod into her feudal-life, and with all her exams going on that she always seems to miss, plus catching up with friends, dealing with Inuyasha, caring for her brother, and resting – oh how would she even _rest_? It wasn't easy living both feudal and present times and Kagome was the one person who could really understand that. In fact, she was probably the only person.

And now, she had to deal with a two headed bear.

The beast let out another ferocious roar that startled Kagome and her thoughts, creating terror down to the bones and almost made her topple over in fear. But it appeared she was the only one. Even Shippo sat in his basket, eyes full of determination. They had seen creatures worse than this before, yet she still was scared. Crimson spread across her cheeks, and though as surprising at it seems, she was more afraid her companions had seen her than the terrible beast that stood before them.

There was a slight moment where everyone was frozen, as if both parties were acknowledging each other. Kagome snapped back into concentration when Sango looked back at her, her eyes questioning. Kagome knew. She was sure she had not sensed any jewel shards, though most creatures of this size and strength usually somehow possessed them. Without opposable thumbs, though, she did not know how.

And then Inuyasha's arrogant words rang loud and clear.

"Com'on you ugly beast. You ain't nothin' compared to me!" He swung his Tetsuiga out before him in an exaggerated way, his stance unwavering.

Kagome could only roll her eyes at his "battle cry."

Everything then sprang to action.

Inuyasha leaped forward, his sword gleaming in the light. The bear reacted with a swift paw to the air, almost like a cat to a fly, but missed. Inuyasha gouged his sword into the bear's large shoulder, but it seemed to do little damage. He leaped back with a flip, landing to the ground in a swirl of dust. He then repeated the assault. The bear stood on its massive hind legs, growling with ferocity into the wind and snapping and swiping at Inuyasha, but the youkai was too fast.

In the mean time, Sango, atop the back of Kilala, let forth her giant boomerang, which encircled the beast's heads, narrowly missing an ear. She grunted in disapproval as it flew back to her hands, and she released it once more. This time, it hit the bear's hind leg with such force that the bear toppled over.

Miroku sent prayer cards which lanced the brown body and set the beast in convulsions and paralysis, its body trembling under red and white shockwaves. At the same time, Inuyasha hacked away at it, until finally it was on the floor, its fur matted with blood. It was struggling to move, but with the several powerful beings attacking it at once, it had no choice but to succumb, its limbs lifting into the air but then collapsing to the dirt with a loud thud. Its eyes were full of rage and it quivered with anger.

Kagome acted as the spectator on the sideline, feeling some pity at the animal that dared to step foot in their path. She knew she was not needed in this battle and set aside her arrows. Once more she was drowned in her thoughts. She wondered how exactly she was going to pass the math test at the end of the week, with her grade falling as low as it was. How exactly she would catch up on her homework. How exactly she was going to catch up with her friends, her family, even just help out around the house and the shrine.

Kagome was immediately filled with anger. A part of her dearly wished she was not the chosen one, the reincarnation, the one that must do these jobs, just so that she could live a normal life. She realized it was May and perhaps the Spring Fling Dance was in the next few days. She imagined her friends, dressed up with sausage curls and cat eyes; she winced as if something had hit her. She would never be a part of that, she knew it. Forever she would be stuck within some lonely forest with smelly bears attacking at every angle. She kicked at the dirt.

It wasn't fair. She knew that. And that's all she could think about, day to day, night to night, as she stumbled along these dangerous lands following a certain dog demon who probably didn't even care about her…

_These powers are wasted on you, Kagome._ She thought to herself. She did not want them, they were a curse, they were a hassle, and she was sick of her obligations. She wanted to return home and forget all about this place, these people, the endless struggle to gain pieces of a jewel she shattered in the first place. It was all her fault.

And Inuyasha! That mangy mutt didn't give a damn about her. He still loved a clay pot for goodness sakes! He was just an unhappy demon, so full of angst, all he did was bicker and complain and criticize her! He treated her as if she was a property, her only purpose to find jewel shards, which was probably the case. And if she were to die, she was sure he wouldn't even mind. Maybe a tear or two dropped from a loss of life, but nothing more than that. Her face contorted with anger, she thought, _ooh him and that worthless sword just makes me want to_ – her hands gestured something being flattened, pounded, and thrown quite a few feet in the distance.

Kagome continued to pace around, emerged in such negative thoughts, a frown creased on her face. She was completely oblivious to the battle just behind her shoulder, where, for some reason unknown, Inuyasha's Wind Scar was not affecting the weak and struggling bear. Neither were Miroku's cards, which lay flat and useless as paper, nor Sango's poison. And physical attacks seem to do no harm either.

It was only a few moments later when "KAGOME!" could be heard across the clearing.

She snapped around, seeing that was Inuyasha calling. Her mind still hazy with anger and negativity, she glared at him, replying with "What do you want?"

He looked slightly taken aback but soon replied. "Well what do you think? We need your arrows!" He yelled back to her, at the same time fighting off a swiping paw.

"Oh, right!" Kagome's mind became bereft of all thoughts and she reached for arrows with almost lightening reflexes.

Pulling an arrow from her bundle, she pulled it back with the string and aimed it at the bear. She squinted in concentration, her fingers quivering.

She continued with her usual thoughts of concentration. _Com'on Kagome. Aim and fire. Aim and fire, that's all._

And at the same time, others weasel themselves in.

_These powers are wasted on you, Kagome. Why bother? Inuyasha won't be satisfied anyways._

She shook her head quickly, hoping to rid herself of such thoughts. She closed her eyes and opened them once more, finger by finger letting go of the taut bow string.

The arrow glided through the air with great speed, but it was overshot. It flew over the battle and to the trees beyond, at the same time lacking any magical tail. Kagome winced as she heard Inuyasha grunting in disappointment.

"Com'on Kagome! We don't have time for this!"

"I know." She muttered. Closing her eyes and pulling back the bow string once more, she let go without a single thought.

Unfortunately, the arrow soared a few feet just to hit the ground with a flop. Her cheeks turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

_I guess I really am useless. Why should I even bother?_ Kagome thought darkly.

"Kagome, what in hell are you doing? Stop acting stupid and shoot the damn bow! This time more than a few feet would be nice!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know what to do!" She retorted.

"Then shut up and do it! And none of this 'third time's a charm' crap! Make it happen before we are all killed!"

She grabbed her bow and an arrow with such anger and force the arrow almost snapped in half. She pulled back, getting ready to aim.

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMN BOW!" Inuyasha bellowed as the bear began to push itself up off the ground once more.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY!" without a second thought she released the arrow from the bow, a magical plume erupting from the feathered end and swallowed the arrow whole, lighting up the area with dazzling blues and purples. It landed in the bear's skull with a sickening crunch, and the whole body was eaten up by the magic, tissue dissolving and angry growling fading, the entire area now completely swallowed with her bright blue light.

Soon, it faded. Nothing remained of the bear and the rest of the party stood stunned. Kagome was still in her shooting stance, breathing heavily, her eyes transfixed on the spot where the beast once lay.

"About time!" Inuyasha yelled out, dropping to the ground and sheathing his sword.

"Hey, I got him. That's all that matters." Kagome responded lightly, trying to avoid an argument.

"Yeah after we were all nearly killed! What's gotten in your damn head today?" Inuyasha strolled over to her.

Kagome immediately flushed her anger colors. He was too ignorant and she was too feisty, that much was apparent. She let her temper take control, after all, she did have a bit of stress she could relieve.

"Gee, Inuyasha, I don't know! Maybe living in two worlds and having to deal with problems like _you_ all day long without a single moment of rest might just be enough to turn anyone sour!" Her words sparked and then ignited with fury.

"Now, now you two. Don't let this turn into another fight." Miroku stepped in with calm words.

Both immediately turned to him with glares like daggers, their veins pulsating on their foreheads. He cringed and hid behind Sango. But then it continued, louder than ever.

"Oh boo-hoo Kagome. Should we all just stop every hour so you can take a nappy-nap and escape your problems?" Inuyasha teased cruelly. Kagome let out a loud "hmph!"

"Who said I wanted to escape anything? You really are as stupid and immature and arrogant as I always thought you were. Grow up and stop yelling at me all the time! I'm not always the one to blame for things!" She yelled back, the fire within her kindled to a blaze.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "And I am? You're always running back and forth between worlds when things even get a little bad. Just scared. You ain't a priestess. Just some confused girl stuck in something you can't handle." His words lowered in tone, now dripping with bitterness and venom.

She couldn't pretend that one hadn't hurt her. She turned from him, her eyes starting to gloss over with tears. Anger escaped behind mountains, and a flood of sadness drowned her beneath waves.

"You're useless. Why do you we even take you along anyways?" Inuyasha added on, lowly, and Kagome flinched as if something had hit her hard. Tears slipped down her face, dazzling silvers dancing across her skin.

"Inuyasha, how could you say that Kagome? Look how much she has done for us despite what she has to do for herself." Sango tried to calm the situation with nice words, and Kagome's lips turned upward at her effort.

"No, don't even worry about him Sango. He's right. I am useless. Can't even fire a bow without trouble." Kagome said lowly, still turned the opposite direction. Her face was shadowed, and she wiped away her tears.

"You just lack confidence, that's all." Sango comforted.

Inuyasha interrupted. "Oh don't try to make her feel better. She might just be right for the rest time. Let her soak in the moment." Inuyasha turned the other direction as well, beginning to walk away.

For once, everyone was silent. Even Shippo, who had usually interjected to say he was a "Big meanie" or something along those lines, was quiet in his basket, eyes downcast. Sango and Miroku had already backed away, perhaps knowing that things had been said that could never be taken back, that words may never be forgiven.

Melancholy filled the air, drowning everyone in sadness.

Kagome shook her head, wiping away the last of her tears. She gathered her bow and her arrows, standing upright.

"You know guys, I think I'm going to go back to my own time for a bit." She announced, still not facing them. When silence was the only response, she began to walk.

Into the forest she went, and the small party beyond her began to get smaller and smaller.

"Like I said, running back and forth between times just when things get bad! Keep running Kagome, be careful not to trip!" He called after her as the forest swallowed her whole and she could not be seen anymore.

She shook her head at this, biting her lip. Perhaps she was running away as usual, and she did not know when she would return, perhaps never. She stopped for a moment, looking back, having a slight hope that they were chasing after her so that she would not leave again. But there was nothing. Trees were the only figures to meet her sight. She sighed and turned back around, muttering "Stupid bears."

Continuing, Kagome pushed trees and brush out of her way, and felt both so small yet so vast at the same time. She felt like the universe without any stars.

It was a long walk. There were no tears. There were no thoughts about what had happened or what was being put in place. There was only Kagome and the grass, Kagome and her bow, Kagome and the setting sun.

After many hours, the well was in her sight. She reached it within minutes, noticing the dusk setting in around her. Trees were nothing but dark silhouettes in the night, bushes blurred shapes, and she could feel hidden eyes tracing their gaze across the motion of her body. She shivered.

She reached the well, and dropped her bow and arrows to the ground. She traced her finger along the wooden frame, the skin and bones of time, and pulled herself over.

She slid her legs over the opening, dangling there for a second. The infinite of time below her, and all it took was a jump. She sat there for a long while, her hair intertwined with vines, her body a slumped shadow that looked like a broken tree. The wind whispered around her, almost calling her name, touching her cheeks. But she ignored it.

And then she dropped, she was swallowed, the wind left in her wake.

And so, the first signs had been set into place.

* * *

Please review! I need some feedback!

It may seem like this story has no plot but trust me it does. First chapters usually are just the same things as prologues. Usually. And the next few chapters will be much longer. So again please tell me what you think and I will update this story soon!

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**My Signs Misread  
****By Imperfectly-Yours**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I just use the characters to fulfill my own sinister desires.

**Summary: **Kagome always thought Inuyasha was the one boy that would make her life complete. Turns out he wasn't.

**Neglected Author's Notes:** Please enjoy. Reviews can make a writer's day – why not make mine? :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A gleaming of purple sparkled in the sun. Reflected in her eyes, Kagome looked down at two shards within her hands, turning them in the sun's gaze.

She sighed and put them on her desk beside her. The only two shards that remained of the Shikon no Tama; she wondered if she and the rest of her small party were even accomplishing anything at all. It had been months since any trails of Naraku, any signs of jewel shards; there had been _nothing_. One false path after another, and now the dust of their failure was beginning to kick up and sting their eyes.

She had already decided, as most things, it was a battle already lost.

Just another reason not to go back, and just another reason why she should.

Inuyasha had not come back that night. Or that morning. Kagome had been looking out her window towards the shrine every chance she had, having a hope she would not admit to herself that he would come to her and drag her to the other time, forcefully or not, and apologize the whole way back. And perhaps she would apologize too, for the mishap of yesterday's time was not all the dog demon's fault.

_I'm probably the only one mature enough to admit that, too_. She thought scornfully.

She got up from her chair and moved across her room, now laying down on her bed, face in pillow. The event of yesterday reeled continuously in her mind like some terrible movie. Even in sleep she could not escape, for she relived the moments again and again in her dreams, play by play, screaming at herself to wake up. And when she did, awakening drenched in sweat, it was no surprise that the faint light of dawn had barely touched the city beyond her house. And she tried to fall back asleep once more, because she was so desperately tired, but it was no use.

And so she sat and thought and cried for many an hour.

And still Inuyasha never came. And that was expected and wanted, and at the same time terribly hurt.

_You're useless. _Words like ice to her ears. Words like knives to her heart. The only words that had ever stuck to her this long and burned this much. She wished to erase them but words cannot erase once heard and will forever remain within.

Kagome continued to lay face down on her bed, breathing into the fabric of her aqua bedspread. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them away, wishing she was stronger, wishing she was less sensitive, wishing that she didn't care.

Because, most likely, somewhere in the groves and fields of the old times, Inuyasha didn't care about it himself.

Kagome let out a sob that she couldn't contain, tears rolling out faster than she could blink them away. There was no point in trying to ignore what was said, or pretend it didn't hurt, because it did, it hurt _so much_. The words themselves were blank, monotonous, but the fact that Inuyasha had said them, _meant _them, had put fire in her body where she did not wish to burn.

And her heart, her poor heart! If Sango had said these words to her, Kagome would have figured she was just having a bad day. But Inuyasha was the type to say mean words to anyone when the time was fitting to him, but never anything quite like this. And never disappointment from him quite like this. His lack of understanding had finally rubbed Kagome raw. Any decent guy would have asked perhaps what was bothering her before creating a storm! And any decent guy wouldn't make a storm in the first place, it would be all sunny skies, or maybe a cloud every so often with a bit of rain, but that was healthy, that was normal, and that was what she _wanted_.

Inuyasha was volatile, a volcano, the ocean, the sun itself.

But still, Kagome was soft for that certain youkai. The moments when he was soft, when he was compassionate and sweet and made her clutch her stomach in laughter, those were the moments when Kagome shoved the bad away. These moments, however, never did last long, and when the lightning struck, they dissolved.

All those memories, of apologetic smiles in the midst of spring flowers, of sitting on tree branches watching the world breathe below them, of the hugs, of the tears, of the kisses to save and the sacrifices and the sunrises no one thought would come – now tossed into hungry flames and all curled up and shriveled like paper.

To make her even gloomier, the whole event was over bears, over bows, over arrows, over battles, over _nothing. _These were events in their lives that did not add up to anything and rolled within their days with the consistency of oil. It was no surprise they had slipped and fell and Kagome was the one left with the bruise on her elbow and the scratch on her palm.

More mending. That was all it took. She knew she would return to the feudal lands but her heavy heart would not let her admit that to herself yet. She continued to cry in silent misery, these thoughts and much more collapsing and exploding inside her mind, like tiny fireworks blinding her sights.

Many minutes passed, and she could feel an exhaustion tap her shoulder and then wash over her.

Her ragged breathing turned soft and her eyes dropped close.

She had cried herself to sleep for the first time in many days.

* * *

A lone dog demon stood in the swirling light of a forest realm. White hair shining brilliantly, he stopped a companion behind him, looking to the fields beyond. A wooden mound rested alone in a large clearing, and along side, barely recognized in the grass, was a small parcel.

He stepped further, towards the wooden structure. His eyes were golden, piercing, and slightly curious. He continued alone, slowly, his white garments rippling around him with the fluidity of water. The air was cold, and his scent was pungent, powerful. Dew attached to his bare feet, and still he walked alone.

He reached the wooden structure among the grass. It appeared to be a well of some sort, but that was not his concern. His eyes narrowed towards two small items at the base: a bow and a bundle of arrows.

The demon picked up the worn bow and arrows in his large hands and felt the magic tremble inside, electricity to his skin. He looked at them for a long while, as if searching for something, and when it appeared he found it, his eyes widened.

The wind whispered and his eyes turned upward to the sky, an ethereal world of blue.

_I know this scent. _

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud knock to her door. Aroused from her sleep, she turned over, hoping it was only her imagination. Another knock sounded and she grumbled as her eyes peeled open. Her head snapped to the direction of the sound and she stood up abruptly, figuring it was her pesky little brother Souta starting the tortures of the day.

"Kagome? Are you still alive in there?" Came a faint voice from beyond her walls, recognized as her mother.

"Yes Ma, I'm still alive." She sighed and fell back onto her bed, muttering "Sort of…" before her mom opened the door and entered.

"What are you doing sitting in here all morning? Normally you're out by eight o'clock the days you come to rest." Mrs. Higurashi cocked her head to the side, observing her child closely.

"I'm just tired Ma. I've had some long days." Kagome explained. However, this did not suffice.

Mrs. Higurashi raised a concerned eyebrow. "Oh Kagome dear, what did Inuyasha do? Another fight between you two?"

"No, nothing happened at all. Really! I'm just tired. Really, Ma, just tired." Kagome said quickly. She felt slightly bad for hiding this from her own mother, but she really didn't feel like discussing it. What had happened was something she had to figure out on her own, that much she knew.

"Well, why don't you try to fit in school in your schedule today? I know you are tired but lying around the house won't do much. You'll feel better once you are out and about." Skepticism still lingered in her mother's voice, but Kagome was happy the subject had been changed.

"Okay, I'll see about it." Kagome called out to her mother as she left the room. Leaning back on her bed she knew for a fact she did not want to go to school today, but in many ways, her mother was right.

Besides, it had been ages since she had seen her friends, her teachers, let alone the chalkboard. She knew she had missed so much in her subjects judging by the huge mound of papers her brother brought back from her school. Yet she made a point to ignore it. Anyone could see academics were not much part of her future; she would be majoring in Demon Hunting and Slaying as she saw it.

However, as Kagome grabbed a towel from the cupboard before entering the bathroom to take a shower, she had second thoughts. Perhaps her future was different than many thought it to be. Perhaps much different. Events had already collapsed around her that she never imagined would happen.

She undressed with raised eyebrows. She had never thought about her life so deeply. She had always imagined spending it with Inuyasha, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, fighting off the woes of troubled times with an arrow in one hand and a bow in the other.

She stepped into the shower, shivering and cold. Steam rose into the air and she let her head back as the water poured over herself and she reveled in the warmth.

As these thoughts dripped down her mind much like the water dripped down her body, the wind rustled a branch against her window, but yet again, she paid no attention.

First there was "Kagome!"

Then there was "Hey Kagome, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

And then there was "Wow, it's YOU!"

And of course there was "Wow Kagome, you're back here already? How's your brain doing? Did the doctors remove the tumor?"

(To which, of course, Kagome grumbled inaudibly and smiled sweetly in return. She questioned her grandfather's methods.)

Kagome had received so many waves, smiles, hugs, cheers, hellos, and wide eyes that she had forgotten she was even at school. She felt like the rock star of the concert. She had no idea she even knew so many people. However, despite the many students that greeted her, she was yet to see the trio that meant so much to her.

She walked a few paces down a busy hallway before turning left into a classroom, her math class.

Kagome stood at the front of the class, trying to reach into her memory to remember where her seat was. She looked towards the back window and saw her familiar chair at the almost back of the class. She hustled over to it, books in hand, ignoring the wide eyes she received as she crossed the room. Setting her bag on the top of the desk, she half expected to see it draped with spider webs, but in fact it was very clean. She sat down with legs crossed, and heard whispers envelop the air. The teacher was apparently absent and the chalk board was covered in numbers and mathematical equations poor Kagome had never seen in her life.

The tardy bell sounded somewhere outside the room, and she sat nervously, realizing her friends she usually saw in this class were not there to accompany her.

Soon, a tall man strode into the classroom, briefcase in hand. He took a glace around the class and his eyes swept over Kagome, continued up her aisle, but fell back to her again. He appeared jostled and he fixed his glasses which sat untidy on his nose.

"Ms. Higurashi, I see you are finally back. How long will you be staying this time before another epidemic plagues you?" His deep voice filled the walls and she turned a slight shade a pink. She didn't know what half of those words meant, for she spent far too much time with people who thought grammar was a foreign language.

She had expected to be put on the spotlight at some point, but a part of her had a wild hope people would be able to contain themselves.

"Um, hopefully a while," she started and then added on off the top of her head, "the doctors removed the tumor without any trouble, and they said I was cured of um, brain tuburculosititus." Many students gasped at the made-up disease, while others seemed quite unimpressed, seeing through the false explanation.

"A tumor? My, I had heard you had the stomach flu!" He chuckled. Kagome's face darkened.

"No, nope, it was definitely brain tuburcolosititus." Kagome nodded her head, attempting to be assertive, but failed miserably.

"Well, we are all very glad that you are on your feet again." He replied, turning his back to her. She sighed in relief, thinking the worst was over. But once she saw the new set of equations on the board, she was tempted to jump out the window next to her.

"Dang Inuyasha," she muttered to herself, "look at all I've missed 'cause of him." She took out a pencil and her dusty notebook and began to write down the practice problems.

A minute later, she sat dumbfounded. There was a weird squiggly sign placed in between two ridiculously long numbers that mocked her existence and she hated it. She grumbled to herself as she scribbled something unintelligible, and sat back in her seat, exhausted.

Why she even took math, she did not know.

And then, the worst thing imaginable happened.

"Kagome, you seem to be done awfully quick. I'm glad to see you've been doing your work despite your sickness. Care to come up to the board and show the rest of the class?" The teacher smiled at her from across the room. A blood vessel on her forehead grew twice its size and pumped furiously.

She was definitely having the worst day, and because of whom?

That mangy dog.

* * *

The lone white haired demon had returned to his companions within the dark and damp of the grove. With the bow and arrows in hand, he walked slowly, feet bare and eyes flashing. He then stopped, looking beyond into the forest, where a bird called out in the silence. There was the rustling of a bush and the scampering of limbs as a human tumbled out of the brush.

"Master Sesshomaru is back! Master Sesshomaru is back!" She called out to no one in particular, straightening out the raggedy looking dress that hung over her form. She looked up at the towering demon with large brown doe eyes. He looked down, but she was not afraid.

"Rin, do you know of this?" The demon's voice was deep and powerful and filled the area with its sound. He outstretched his hand to the young human, and gave her the bow and arrow. She looked down upon it almost playfully, but she knew this was serious business.

"It looks awfully familiar, Sesshomaru-sama. But I just can't quite remember who it belongs to." She placed a finger to her chin and looked up to the sky with a thoughtful gaze. The girl was very young and yet very wise. The demon named Sesshomaru turned his back to her, his garments swaying against his body.

"Jaken." He called out abruptly. There was no reply.

"Jaken is gone. He went to go look for you." The girl said quietly, still looking down at the bow and arrows that seemed too heavy for her to carry within her bony arms.

His eyes flashed. "I told him not to move." He stated flatly.

There was a small moment of silence where the girl fiddled with the wood in her arms and the demon stood still. The wind made a momentary entrance then fled. Skies seemed to turn dark within minutes and the smell of rain hung in the air.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed loudly. "I know who this belongs to, Sesshomaru-sama. That miko we see sometimes. Her name is Kagome, I think." The human girl Rin's face glowed with a smile.

However, Sesshomaru made no reply. He continued to stay motionless.

"Oh, it's going to rain." The girl announced. "I love the rain!" The girl then laid the bow and arrows to the ground and began to twirl around in the grass, tripping on her ankle and falling softly, giggling to herself.

The youkai ignored the human and instead continued to stare out at the horizon. It was dark and bleak and beautifully colored and within his mind brown tresses flashed.

_Kagome…who?_

He thought to himself.

But he knew.

* * *

Laughter hung in the air of the corner booth of a restaurant. Four girls sat, talking giddily as most girls do, sipping soda pop which sometimes fizzed up out of noses when the laughter rolled in and all four sat clutching their stomachs.

Kagome, for the first time in many days, had a smile plastered to her face as her friends explained the many ordeals that had happened since she was gone, which included troubles in the cafeteria, Hojo's undying love for Kagome, and drama class. Add a little TNT, hormones, and parental guidance and anyone could expect horrendous outcomes.

She had already admitted to herself she had dearly missed these afterschool gatherings, which were so much a part of her life only years ago. The feudal era was bleak and cold and offered no happiness; only death and decay and loss was given to by cold hands. Living in the feudal era was like living in a constant blizzard and she was glad to finally reach some sun and thaw out. Hearts had become too icy because of the time's conditions, but she tried to ignore such facts.

In fact, she was doing a rather good job of it, for no thoughts of demons, of weapons, of fights, or especially of bears, had entered her mind as soon as she was tackled by each individual friend and then pulled back up to be tackled again.

Kagome was altogether surprised, mostly for two reasons. First of all she couldn't believe she found Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi at the end of the day, not to mention in the thick of the crowd as school got out. And secondly, she couldn't believe they hadn't asked any questions about Inuyasha, or who they accurately renamed "her jerk."

"So Kagome, how's your jerk?"

Speak of the devil. Kagome winced.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know." She stated rather bluntly, the light mood of the conversation now darkening.

The rest of the girls gasped, looking at each other and then looking back at her.

"What happened now? Did you catch him with his gardener again?" Eri squealed with concern, her hands clasped across her mouth like make-shift duct tape.

(Gardener was the name given to Kikyou by Kagome. She figured it would be hard explaining to the girls that the boy she liked still had an undying love for a clay pot, so she decided gardener was close enough.)

"Oh, no, nothing like that. We just," she paused for a moment, the words scrambled on her tongue, "had a falling out, I suppose."

There was another round of gasps and intakes of breath.

"It's nothing too big or exciting. He just decided to insult me one day, so I decided not to talk to him anymore." Kagome added on, careful not to give too much detail.

"What did he say now?" Ayumi questioned further, and Kagome wracked her brains to figure something out.

"He, just, um," She paused, not sure what would be good, but went with, "called me fat."

She cringed, expecting responses along the lines of "big deal, get over yourself." She was instead bombarded with –

"No way!"

"He didn't!"

"What a jerk!"

And then it all came rolling out. "I know! He said he was kidding and all of that, but I don't believe any bit of it at all. He was serious! I had spent hours getting ready for our date and he had the nerve to call me fat in my perfectly sleek black dress! Sometimes I just don't know what gets in his head, it's like he undergoes a transformation into a thirteen year old in under two seconds! I try so hard for him, and it seems like it doesn't even matter. And the worst part about it," she paused for effect, "is he didn't even apologize, after I was already in tears. He blamed my sensitivity!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised how close to the truth she had actually stayed.

The girls looked at her with eyes that would put dinner plates to shame. Their hands seemed to be permanently stuck to their mouths. Kagome took a look at them and shrugged, taking a sip of soda.

"This boy really needs to grow a brain." Yuka responded accurately.

Ayumi and Eri nodded in agreement.

"And so do you! You deserve better than him, Kagome. Any guy on the block knows not to call a girl fat after hours of preparation. It's in the country amendments!" Yuka added.

"Well he just isn't _any _guy off of _any _block." Kagome muttered, but her friends had not heard her.

"At least don't make the first move now. Wait for him to come crawling back to you with roses in one hand and a bag of his tears in the other." Eri told Kagome assertively.

"Yeah!" the other two yelled in agreement, and Kagome could not stop a large smile from spreading on her face.

"A bag of his tears?" She questioned and laughed in spite herself. The others joined in.

"Well," Eri started defensively, "It was the best I could come up with."

Kagome laughed again, thankful for her friends to turn something that had hurt her so much earlier into something she could laugh about. She looked down at her wrist watch and realized it was already much later than she expected. She gasped and her friend's faces were instantly wiped of smiles.

"You have to go don't you?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. I promised my mom I'd be home an hour ago for dinner! Oh my head is on the chopping block for sure!" Kagome sprang up with the agility she did not know she possessed.

After several goodbyes, hugs, and "don't you go getting yourself sick again," Kagome was out of the restaurant, heavily weighed down by her books and bags. Already on her way, she stopped and looked back at her friends, who were watching her from the entrance of the restaurant.

She turned around and smiled. Yuka raised a hand in response and called out to her, her words loud and clear despite the rumbling of a car that had just passed.

"You know Kagome, we really miss you! Wish you weren't so sick so often!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kagome yelled back and raised a hand in goodbye.

Eyes downcast, she finally turned, traveling down the rest of the lonely street, the wind beckoning her name.

And so, the second signs had been set into place.

* * *

As always please review!

I have to do say I like where this story is going, and I hope you do too! The sexy bachelor finally made an appearance!

So guys, if you don't already know this was just mostly a filler chapter. Things aren't quite as exciting back home, they usually never are.

But do not fret! More action and "signs" as I call them will be in the next chapter, or next few chapters.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Signs Misread  
****By Imperfectly-Yours**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I just use the characters to fulfill my own sinister desires.

**Summary: **Kagome always thought Inuyasha was the one boy that would make her life complete. Turns out he wasn't.

**Neglected Author's Notes:** Please enjoy. Reviews can make a writer's day – why not make mine? :)

This chapter is on the short side but for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Her face was met with the sprinkles of rain.

Kagome closed her eyes, not expecting this in the least. She stood at the bottom of the well, and tried to look up towards the sky. It was gray and solemn and cried to her.

She placed her hand on the first step of the ladder climbing upward to the lip of the wood. It was slippery and so she adjusted her backpack tighter and wiped her wet hands off on the front of her shirt. She would have to be careful.

She reached to the second bar and pulled herself up. Her feet dangled for a moment and then reached the step, but didn't slip. So she continued, almost rhythmically, pulling herself up from step to step, her mind turning around and around with thoughts like static.

It was of course, only Kagome's fair luck that landed her in the start of a feudal era storm. She, despite the somewhat hostile glimpses from her mother as she packed her bags, decided to return to the old times. She had not said goodbye to her friends, nor gotten the next weeks assignment for her already failed classes. She was returning and completely returning, because she had a job, she had a calling, and this could not go to waste.

Though, she still tried to convince herself it wasn't just to come see a certain dog demon.

She landed the final step to the ladder, seeing the tips of trees beyond the clearing. She lifted her arm from the bar and grasped the edge of well. She then lifted her leg, and then the other-

Her back foot slipped on the bar and her whole body sagged downward towards the end of a long fall. Kagome gasped and she tried to pull herself up but found it too wet and slippery and cold to do any good. She reached with her legs the ladder but could not get a firm landing. Where was Inuyasha? Where was Miroku? Why weren't they waiting for her by the well like always? Her foot slipped again. She would have to do this herself.

With all the might she had, she pulled herself up onto the wooden ledge and rolled off of it into the grass. The wetness pierced into her clothes and she lay there shivering. She unstrapped herself of the heavy backpack and pushed it off of her, then sitting up. Her white shirt was soaked through and her legs were exposed and white with chill.

She leaned her head back, her knobby elbows dug into the wet earth. The rain continued to fall, not letting up. She decided she would have to find Inuyasha before she caught pneumonia.

Kagome pushed her wet bangs from her face and with much effort stood up. Her pack now made noises at every motion, which meant it was no longer organized and Kagome could only grumble at this.

"Stupid gravity." She mumbled to herself, bending to pick up the large bag. "And stupid rain." She lifted herself back up again and straightened her skirt which hung heavily against her form.

Kagome looked up. Thin sheets of rain fell before her and padded the ground softly and the trees and grass and sky beyond were blurs of green and gray like watercolor streaks. She turned to her right to leave and lifted a foot that didn't land.

There he was before her, a beacon of white, a shroud of cold.

Sesshomaru.

Her hair snaked down her shoulders, raven silk dripping. Her garments hugged her form and dirt clung to her knees and elbows and she looked quite awkward and yet so beautiful but she didn't know this. She stood shivering and cold and looked at him with eyes of surprise.

He looked untouched by the rain. Pristine, almost glowing.

She put her foot back on to the ground and they looked at each other for a moment's time. His eyes were unforgiving and she felt a cold spread through her that had nothing to do with the rain.

Kagome cleared her throat and sniffed miserably. The fact that he was there before her, standing only in his cloth garment, had made her terribly scared.

He had waited for her.

But to what? To kill her? To deliver a message from Inuyasha that told her to never come back? To give news of Naraku? No, definitely not, and not at all. She felt silly and stupid. She waited.

Her eyes darted to his only hand and she gasped. He grasped her bow and arrows.

Perhaps he had come to give her what she had forgotten? But were his intentions truly that innocent…? They continued to look at one another.

And then she spoke, her voice little and faint. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

He said nothing and his face remained withdrawn, lifeless.

She repeated herself, this time louder. "What do you want?"

The wind shrilled high against their ears and battling against it was his cold and quick response. "I want nothing from the likes of you, miko."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was only expected from him.

"Okay, then why are you standing there with my bow and arrows?" Her voice was almost taunting and he did not like it in the least. Even in the downpour she could see his eyes flash.

"To return what is yours." He was brusque with her but she paid no attention.

"Oh."

Drops of water fell from her chin across her cheeks like makeshift tears. In the distance a far cry of thunder rumbled across the hills and the rain continued. Yet, it seemed the whole world was quite still and quite quiet and never ending.

She looked at him with subtle sorrow but he could sense it.

"You waited all this time for me, just to give me back my things?"

Suddenly, he dropped the bow and arrows to the ground, and turned. There were no other words, nor gestures. He was like silence itself. She watched him fade into the shower and then disappear.

His form still burned into her vision.

* * *

He walked away from her, slowly, his eyes cold and unmoving and tracing the lands before him. That was the only purpose of waiting for her, to return her belongings. He did not wish to stay, he should not stay. No, he could not stay.

His companions were waiting for him.

But who?

He had things to do.

But what?

His bare feet touched the dew streaked grass and left them ridden of their chill.

She was so delicate, so naked, so untouched.

But was she?

Somewhere, in the cold forlorn walls of his heart, might strike a spark of warmth.

Somewhere.

* * *

She stood drenched in the rain shivering with cold, and yet did not move.

The wind laced with the wet and the rain and pierced her trembling body, pale and porcelain like.

And so, the third set of signs had been set into place.

* * *

Ta-da! My holiday present to you. I finished the third chapter and now on to the third chapter of Love Like Dark and then to the fourth and oh it never ends! Oh wells, that's what's so fun about it for us writers, right? Heh…

Anyways hope you enjoy and a lovely holiday present to me from you all would be reviews! Lots and lots of reviews!

I have a feeling all I'll be getting is coal this year…

Cheers!


End file.
